The present invention relates to a control system for a variable-geometry turbocharger.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a control system for controlling a variable-geometry turbocharger according to different operating modes, and for ensuring efficient control of the turbocharger in each mode.
According to the present invention, there is provided a control system for a variable-geometry turbocharger, of the type described in claim 1.